fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pizzeria
Papa's Pizzeria is the first game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. Roy is the sole worker in this game. The game takes place in Tastyville. The game was officially released on August 7, 2007. From Travel Trout Tours Hey Everyone, For this very first edition of Travel Trout Tours, we take you to the place that started it all, Papa’s Pizzeria! This building houses Papa Louie’s very first restaurant, Papa’s Pizzeria. There are over a dozen apartments above the pizzeria, which are home to some of your favorite customers. You can climb the stairwell all the way to the roof and see a breathtaking view of the bustling town of Tastyville. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7820 Description Help Roy run the pizzeria while Papa Louie is gone! When Papa Louie runs off on another adventure, Delivery Boy Roy is left in charge of Papa's Pizzeria. Unfortunately for Roy, the customers are used to Papa Louie's style of fully custom pizzas. Whether it is 8 slices of pepperoni everywhere and 2 olives on the lower half, or a 10 onion pizza cooked well done and cut in 4 slices, there is no telling what they will come up with. So, master the 4 stations and work up the ranks to be the best Pizza Chef around! Introduction (Narrative Version) One day in Tastyville, Roy finishes delivering pizzas and comes back to the restaurant. When he enters the Pizzeria and turns on the lights, he shouts for his uncle, Papa Louie, but there is no answer. Roy shouts again, but Louie is nowhere to be found. Roy spots a letter on the counter and reads it. In the letter, Papa Louie tells Roy to run the Pizzeria while he's gone. Terrified, Roy sees Kingsley at the door waving his hand. Stations * Order Station * Topping Station * Bake Station * Cutting Station Toppings *Pepperoni *Sausage *Mushrooms *Peppers *Onions *Olives *Anchovies Customers *Cooper (Tutorial) *Kingsley (After Tutorial) *Wally (Random) *Rita (Random) *Marty (Random) *Timm (Random) *Big Pauly (Rank 2) *Penny (Rank 3) *Maggie (Rank 4) *Taylor (Rank 5) *Sue (Rank 6) *Allan (Rank 7) *Mindy (Rank 8) *Chuck (Rank 9) *Greg (Rank 10) *Robby (Rank 11) *Mary (Rank 12) *Mitch (Rank 13) *Prudence (Rank 14) *James (Rank 15) *Cecilia (Rank 16) *Mandi (Rank 17) *Sasha (Rank 18) *Olga (Rank 19) *Franco (Rank 20) *Tohru (Rank 21) *Clair (Rank 22) *Clover (Rank 23) *Hugo (Rank 24) *Peggy (Rank 25) *Carlo Romano (Rank 26) *Little Edoardo (Rank 27) *Gino Romano (Rank 28) *Bruna Romano (Rank 29) *Sarge Fan! (Rank 30) *Papa Louie (Gold Award on All Other Customers) Customer Debuts *Kingsley *Cecilia *Mandi *Sasha *Olga *Franco *Tohru *Clair *Clover *Hugo *Peggy *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Bruna Romano *Little Edoardo *Sarge Fan! Ranks Icons Pizzeria_gameicon.jpg Pizzeria_oldicon.jpg Pizzeria_infobanner.jpg Pizzeria_mini_thumb.jpg Pizzeria.png Papa's Pizzeria new icon.png banner_l.jpg|Large banner. Found on Archive.org. Cheat Code If a player makes his or her save slot name almostpapa, the player will go to Day 99, Rank 30. Every customer will be unlocked with a gold customer badge except Sarge Fan!. Sarge Fan! is silver with 3 stars. Papa Louie is not unlocked until you get Sarge Fan! at gold, so Day 101 is the earliest day if you use almostpapa to unlock Papa Louie and if you make Sarge Fan happy. Trivia *The representative gameria color of Papa's Pizzeria is green. *Papa's Pizzeria is the first and only Gameria that has an animated intro instead of a slide show intro. **It's also the 2nd game in the entire Papa Louie franchise to have an animated intro, the first being Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! *This game has 7 order spaces, with one space indicating how many slices and length of cooking time. *As the oldest time-management game in the series, this game does not include: **A store to buy items to decorate the restaurant (introduced in Papa's Burgeria) **Closers (introduced in Papa's Taco Mia!) **Your choice between a male and female worker. (Female workers were not available in this game, and were introduced in Papa's Burgeria. Custom workers were not available until Papa's Wingeria). **Holidays (introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria) *When Roy presents an order to a customer, he is shown giving the pizza to a customer. In the Burgeria and beyond, the customer is already either looking at the food or eating part of it. *This game has "New Menu Items" on Day 2, but there isn't a screen showing it. The pepperoni is already unlocked on the first day in the tutorial, and the rest of the toppings appear on Day 2. *This is the only Gameria in which ranks are not gained by points, but by tips. *This game and Papa's Burgeria are the only two games which do not feature a closer. *In the Customer Folder, when you click on an unlocked customer, the folder flips to that customer, but in between flips, you can see for a split second a customer that isn't in the game. His name is Johnny, and he makes his debut as a customer in Papa's Hot Doggeria going by the name of Pinch Hitwell. *On May 01, 2014, there was a post mortem posted on the Flipline Blog. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3887 *Papa's Pizzeria makes a cameo in the Papa's Pancakeria intro, although it looks different from the beginning of the day slide. *Kingsley is the only new local that appears before all WPA! customers are unlocked. *Nobody orders a pizza cooked for longer than 45 minutes. **Olga is the only customer to have her pizza cooked for three-quarters of a meter, which is the longest time to cook a pizza in the game. *The last customer of the day will always order his or her pizza cooked for the shortest time (first mark on the dial), no matter if they order it this way or not. They will order for the shortest time the day after they came as the last customer on the previous day. *After Papa's Donuteria released, the TRY OUR NEW GAME icon at the start screen was still Papa's Pastaria. It still has not changed to the current icon (with Papa's Scooperia). *On June 20, 2017, with Papa's Pizzeria HD still in production, Matt explained that the shredded cheese used in both this and Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is a "classic mozzarella / provolone blend." http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=23769.msg1822911#msg1822911 *The early concept art and blog for the 5th anniversary of the game shows beta/scrapped elements: **The game was originally called "Delivery Boy Roy’s Pizzeria Panic" which shares similarities to WPA!'s original name. **Bruna Romano had a different outfit, and hair. **Big Pauly had an award that could be given out, similar to Jojo and his Food Ribbon **The game appears to have been similar to Diner Dash, rather then what it is today. ***The Onion Ring could've appeared in the game at one point, having the player go into first-person mode via a button in the order area. Here, the player would throw Pepper Bombs at the onions before customers got scared and left. Gallery Pizzeria 5years.jpg|Early concept art and ideas for the game Mandy.PNG|The way Mandi looked in the game Old prudence.PNG|Prudence (in both Pizzeria and Burgeria) 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza! Untitled3.png|All of the customers Wallpaper 01 lg.jpg|Pizzeria customers waiting for Roy to open for business. Customers.jpg undifined.JPG The note.jpg Special Award.png|Get Gold On Each Customer To Unlock A Special Guest Papa's Pizzeria - Topping Station.png|Topping Station Papa's Pizzeria - Bake Station.png|Bake Station Papa's Pizzeria - Cut Station.png|Cut Station Prudence and Cooper.png|Pancakeria chefs waiting for their pizza Peggy. Jpg Tohru w.jpg Happy Hugo.png PizzeriaPerfect.jpg|Yes, a perfect score can be achieved in this game. everybody.jpg jkingsley perfect.JPG|Kingsley likes his perfect pizza KingsleyPizzeriaPerfect.PNG Poor Sasha in Pizzeria.png|Sasha isn't pleased... Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Perfect on Papa Louie! Pizzeria Topping.png|Topping Popularity PizzaAmousement.png Papas-pizzeria.jpg External Links *Papa's Pizzeria on Kongregate *Papa's Pizzeria on Coolmath *Papa's Pizzeria on Y8 *Papa's Pizzeria on Flipline *Papa's Pizzeria on Revolt Games es:Papa's Pizzeria no:Papa's Pizzeria pl:Papa's Pizzeria zh:老爹比薩店 Category:Games Category:2007 Games Category:Travel Trout Tours